Alois Ziegenfuss
Pater Alois Ziegenfuss (also called Aloisius), (* Dezember 5th 1872 in Dingelstädt / Eichsfeld, † September 11th 1948 in Usakos / Namibia) was a german Missionary and Military Chaplain in Namibia. The Ziegenfuss-Street in Windhuk was named after him. In Namibia he also was wellknown by his nickname "Pater Bokkiebein" (= Afrikaans-translation of his name). Vita He was born as a son of Johannes Joseph Ziegenfuss. Alois Ziegenfuss went to the collegge of the Oblates in St. Karl (Netherlands). In 1893 he went to St. Gerlach (Netherlands) for his Novitiate. In this town on August 15th 1894 he became a member of the Oblates. In 1895 he started his studies of Theology and Philosophy in Liège. In July 1897 he went to Hünfeld near Fulda to finish the study. In July 1899 he became a Deacon and teacher at St. Karl. On December 23rd 1899 he got ordinated as a priest. On September 22nd 1900 he emigrated to the german colony South-West-Africa. There he lived in the monastery of the Oblates in Döbra, about 50 km (30 miles) north of Windhuk. He was the leader of a school for Indigenous people. Between 1903 and 1907 he was acting as a Military Chaplain. Later he founded a new branch in Grootfontein which he had to leave due to an Malaria illness. So he returned to Windhuk because there the local climate was better for him. From 1911 until 1922 he was a priest of the european community in Swakopmund. After the germans lost World War 1 most germans had to leave the former colony. 'Pater Bokkiebein' (as he got called by most of his community members) was allowed to stay, because of his great popularity by all kind of inhabitants. Since 1922 he became the leader of the englisch community in Windhuka and in Okahandja. He also was the editor of the "Katholisches Wochenblatt" in Windhuk between 1932 and 1946. After he celebrated his 75th birthday in Windhuk he was sent to Omaruru to spend his last years of life there. But just a few months later he died in Usakos. He could have become a Bishop but he decined the offer because he wanted to spend more time with his communiy directly instead of doing just paperwork. One of his jobs was to hold a festive speech at the birthday of the german emperor, another one to contribute to the monthly letters of the Oblates. During the years 1905 and 1906 he wrote down his experiences during the Herero and Nama rebellion. The grave of Alois is located in Döbra. After his death the catholic Vicars honored his liefwork by naming a street in Windhuk after him. The Ziegenfuss-street in Windhuk exists until today. In Döbra, Swakopmund, Windhuk and other places some of the older people still remember of 'Pater Bokkiebein', also more than 60 years after his death. Publications * Aus den Kriegs- und Friedensjahren von Deutsch-Südwestafrika, monthly letters of the order "Maria Immaculata", XIII. year, number 11, August 1910. * Ein Leben im Dienste der Schwarzen, monthly letter of the order "Maria Immaculata", 1929. This page in different languages German Category:English